Galactik Football Season 3
by ArabianNinja
Summary: The next GFC is yet to come ... But what's that mysterious illness of Ahito, who is that new assistent of Dame Simbai, what is going to happen to smog-poisoned Sinedd? And will the Snow Kids win the Cup a third time in a row? Normal pairings, AhitoxOC
1. Desperation

It was a stabbing pain in the stomach which slowly wandered up to his chest. He knew the feeling. It wasn't the kind of pain he felt when he had collapsed. It was another one. A kind that had shown up after that incident. He had felt it several times. And it never ended to show through. It was the bitter taste of sadness and incomprehension.

Sadness, because he wasn't allowed to play football as the others were.

Incomprehension, because he didn't know why nobody could just treat him like a normal living person and not like a seriously ill one.

There was only one person who knew how he felt and who knew how to handle the situation: His brother.

_I know you'll understand why I'm doing this, Thran_, Ahito thought as he dressed up. It was the same outfit as always. White trousers, a black shirt with the light-blue "energy"-sign on it and the beige coat with the fur-hood.

Finally he put the goggles on his forehead and slipped in his shoes. "You all know I can't just sit here and do nothing", Ahito mumbled and opened the door slowly to not make any noise.

The Snow Kids were training at that time so he wouldn't run into anyone. Even Dame Simbai was needed at the training sessions to care about the players' health. But still Ahito had to be silent. Arch had a very good sense of hearing and would catch up to him immediately if he noticed him.

With his breath hold, Ahito sneaked through the corridors of the big doss where the Snow Kids lived during their time on Akillian. It felt like it took forever to get to the exit but by the moment he got outside he was relieved of a giant burden.

"Phew!" Ahito started to run. After about two hundred meters he stopped and turned around. "Oh shit", he cursed as he clearly saw his footsteps in the snow that covered the ground. He had to get rid of that problem if he didn't want anyone to follow him but for that he had to take a little loop way through the city of Akillian where the earth was paved.

Once again the goalkeeper started to run and didn't slow down until he reached the city. There he caught his breath and then walked on slower. The town wasn't big. In fact it was the smallest one Ahito had ever seen on his journeys through the galaxy during the last Galactic Football Cup. So it was no wonder he had crossed it in no time.

Now he grabbed the Magnet Board he had borrowed from a boy he had met on his way and put it on the ground. He looked round once again to make sure nobody had followed him to take him back to the Snow Kids' doss. Then he stepped on the board and pushed off.

Icy wind blew in his face and tore at his clothes. The coldness felt like thousands of needles shooting his skin. He almost fell off the Magnet Board when he slid over something hard that was hidden beneath the snow and could barely manage his slide.

But even so Ahito cheered.

For the first time in weeks he felt free.

And it was wonderful!

While riding the Magnet Board, Ahito looked around in amazement. The few trees such as fir and birch trees were covered in snow which made them look like giant sugar loaves and as the sun began to shine down on them they sparkled in every imaginable color like a billion of diamonds. A lonely bird tweeted but stopped when a huge eagle appeared at the light blue sky.

It seemed like the majestic bird of prey wanted to guide Ahito through the landscape. He left the goalie not until they both reached an enormous ice cage. There the boy stopped the Magnet Board and circled the grotto 'til he found the entrance. For a last time he cast about the eagle but it was already gone. "Must be a good life", Ahito said. "Being free and not have to care about the world or anything." He was in one of his philosophical moods again. That wasn't unusual since he had had far too much time when he had been in bed because of his illness. That time he had started to think about anything that came to his mind to hold self-pity and depression off him.

But now he had something else to distract himself. Ahito took the Magnet Board and went inside the cavern. It was dark and soggy. Water dripped from the icicled ceiling. On the other end of the corridor was an elevator. The steel doors were tarnished over the years and let it look shabby.

Hesitant Ahito went over to the lift and pushed the button on the wall next to it. The doors opened sizzling. Cold light glared inside the narrow cabin. The goalie sighed, then stepped into the elevator and waited until it had descended to the sub level. Finally the opposite doors slid aside and Ahito hurried out of the cabin.

The hall he was in now was way bigger than in his memories. What he saw raised him a happy smile. "Hello world, Ahito's back!"

His hand ran over the cold outer shell of the prototype of the holo-trainer where he and hundreds of other kids had had their casting for getting into Arch's team, the later Snow Kids. He felt energy flooding his body. This was what he had missed most during his recovery time. Fitfully he broke away from the machine and walked over to the computer table which actuated the machine.

Ahito knew somewhat about engineering. The most knowledge he had, came from his brother Thran, who was a computer-freak. Now he just had to figure out how to get the holo-trainer started.

After some minutes and after trying every single button on the console the computer finally booted up making strange sounds. The display showed a variety of different possible training sessions, all with the name of the Snow Kid, who they were created for. Ahito spontaneously chose three programs with his name. Then he took off his clothes. Underneath he wore his yellow-black training jersey. As soon as he had folded his other clothes, he hurried back to the holo-trainer.

He stepped inside.

Comfortable warmth received him. The black pixels around him went white, then formed a floating football pitch.

It was perfectly wonderful.

At first Ahito just reclined on the green glass ground and lay there spread-eagled. After a few minutes he took a deep breath. Then he stood up again and resorted himself into the goal – just in time to catch the first football which was shot at the goal by a bluish clone. Another ball followed immediately. The goalie boxed it aside, then grabbed a third ball out of the air and threw it back on the pitch.

Now the shots came even faster and the clone aimed at different spots at the goal so Ahito met a problem as for the last few weeks he had the strict advice from Dame Simbai not to overexert himself and by no means use the Breath! Neither in his special gentle training, nor anywhere else!

He suppressed his Flux by using all of his strength. It was exhausting but he somehow managed to catch some of the balls though. However there were plenty of footballs behind the white line of the goal as the clone vanished. Growling some curses Ahito grabbed one of the balls and bounced it on his foot then suddenly sent it into the air and shot it at the opposing goal. It perfectly hit the middle of the close meshed net and fell to the ground, then changed into blue and white pixels.

A feminine sounding computer voice announced the start of the second training session. It sounded strange as normally Clamp was the one speaking through the headsets. However at the moment there was something more interesting in the holo-trainer: Holograms of the best players in the Galactik Football Cup took shape on the floating football pitch.

The first person was Warren. Ahito would've noticed him even with his eyes closed. Although it was only a hologram, his presence was sensible.

Next up was Luur, the Xenons' aggressive star striker. As his eyes found Ahito's he set up the spikes on his back and showed his sharp teeth while snarling like a furious lion.

The third player to appear was Lune-Zeera followed by Woo-Wam-Boo. The two Wambas high-fived and grinned. Then they went over to the other two players.

Fifth was Kernor. The tall goalkeeper of the Rykers released a small amount of her Flux, the Metal Yell which was followed by a wailing scream with metallic accent.

Kernor was followed by Stevens, the Pirates' striker. Although he had no Flux he was an incredibly well scorer.

Now the last player appeared. First there was only some black smoke that got more and more as the time passed by. Inside the smoke, a person took shape. It was only a silhouette but Ahito immediately recognized the player: Sinedd, the Shadows' striker and best scorer in the GFC. The Shadow yielded a huge amount of the Smog as he made his way to the other players who watched every single move of him. He seemed to enjoy having all of the attention. As he turned around he grinned deprecatingly and self-confidently. His lips formed the words "you'll lose".

A new ball formed on the penalty spot.

Ahito took his position in the goal while Woo-Wam-Boo walked over to the football. The Wamba marked time and surrounded himself with an orange energy. Then he ran up and kicked the ball. It flew through the air with enormous speed and some roaring sounds. Ahito jumped after it and boxed it aside. The ball went against the goalpost, but was redirected and hoped in the left lower corner of the net.

Woo-Wam-Boo raised his hands and did his hip-swinging-joy-dance. Lune-Zeera applauded laughing. And Ahito struck against the post. "I'll get the next one" he reassured himself.

The football inside the goal disappeared and took shape on the penalty spot again. Now it was Warren's turn. He used his Flux, the Charge, and easily scored by kicking the ball in the middle of the goal as Ahito launched himself aside in anticipation of the ball changing its direction.

The third one to score was Kernor by just kicking the ball so hard that Ahito got pushed inside the goal when he caught the football.

Now it was Lune-Zeera's turn. She scored like the others before. She was followed by Sinedd, and then Stevens shot. Last was Luur. His shot even blew the goal away and Ahito was glad he hadn't got hit by that ball.

As the goal was rebuilt – luckily the whole pitch was only a hologram – the penalty shootout went on. All of the players used their Flux – if they had one – and all of them scored one goal after another. Ahito launched himself after the balls, sometimes he even struck one of them, but every single one hit the goal. The goalie didn't have the slightest chance of catching them and without using the Breath less than ever. Even Stevens' shots were impossible to block. And the Pirate didn't even have a Flux!

The training continued merciless. Soon Ahito got tired. He hadn't been training for weeks and now he was pushed to his limits. But he wouldn't just give up. He wanted to play again properly, he wanted to play with his team again, and for that, he had to catch these damn balls! He just _had to!_

Right now, Sinedd set his Smog free and ran up to the ball. "I must get this one!", Ahito said to himself. "Get that ball! Have to get that ball!" He concentrated on Sinedd's steps and on the ball only and didn't pay attention to suppressing the Breath anymore. Light blue energy surrounded him as he hopped on the spot anxiously. His body was flooded with burning power.

Then Sinedd shot. Dark black Smog enclosed the white football and made it fly at incredible speed. If Ahito wouldn't stop it, it would go straight in the right upper corner. The goalkeeper launched himself after the fuming ball. The Breath pushed him forward so he could reach the ball just in time and grab it out of the air. The next moment he crashed onto the ground and coiled up not losing his hold on the ball. Slowly the haze of Flux cleared itself.

Ahito tried to get up but all of the strength he had felt before had vanished. Suddenly there was that stabbing pain again, that wandered from his stomach up to his chest. And this time it wasn't the sadness of not being allowed to play football. This time it was the same feeling as when he had collapsed the last time. "Thran!", Ahito cried for his brother although knowing that he wasn't there to help him. The football pitch around him disappeared leaving only glaring white walls and darker pixels – and the gate that led out of the holo-trainer.

With the strength of desperation Ahito dragged himself towards the exit. More stumbling than really walking he lifted himself out of the training machine. Behind him the gate closed again, leaving the hall with the console and the uncountable cables in almost complete darkness. Only one of the monitors that hadn't shut off yet diffused a yellowish light while it went off like crazy. But Ahito didn't notice it.

He meant to scream for help but he could only gasp a hushed "Help". His hand wandered up to his chest and grabbed the cloth of the jersey he was wearing. He groaned in pain as the whole world around him started to blur in a swirl of colors. His legs didn't carry his weight anymore. Barely conscious he collapsed to the cold ground with his entire body avoiding moving. He felt like … well actually he felt nothing but the pain which seemed to be growing with every minute.

"Thran", Ahito mumbled panting for air. "Help me, big brother."

If there had been one moment in his entire life where he hoped that there was a thing such as twin-telepathy, it was now.

_Thran, please save me …_, he screamed in his thoughts as his voice failed. Slowly he drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing Ahito noticed before he passed out was something touching his shoulder. Then everything went black.


	2. Gone

"Good catch, Yuki! Thran: Well done!" Because of the headsets Arch's voice was a bit warped as he gave the Snow Kids instructions how to play. "D'Jok, you have to pass! Don't play that selfishly!"

"Yes, Coach!"

The Snow Kids were in the holo-trainer playing against the holo Rykers. Apart from Mark who watched the training on one of Clamp's monitors. Since Rocket was back and not playing Netherball anymore, Mark was only a substitute and had to share the position on the pitch with either D'Jok or Micro-Ice. And now that Ahito couldn't play for an unknown period of time he couldn't even chat with Yuki while watching the training.

"Get your head in the game, D'Jok!" Now Arch sounded angry. His fist dashed on his desk and Mark almost feared it would break. "The qualifying games for the GFC are going to start tomorrow and if you play like this you don't even need to line up there!"

"Arch, don't you think you're a bit too … strict?", Clamp interfered. His fingers flew over the keyboards of his consoles and controlled the Rykers' moves.

"I don't think so", the tall man replied. "They don't concentrate on the game enough. It's as if they dismiss the challenge of the Cup."

Dame Simbai peeped out from behind her displays. "Why don't you put Mark in? D'Jok seems to be very tired."

"Well, why not. Mark, displace D'Jok. And remember to pass to Micro-Ice." Arch winked at him and the striker smiled happily.

On the pitch

"Here, Mei!" Thran waved his hands and Mei kicked the ball over to him. The defender began to dribble across the pitch, dodged one of the Rykers' players and passed the ball to Mark, who had just displaced D'Jok.

The striker took the ball from out of the air and passed it down to Rocket, who did his spin move to outrun three other Rykers. The next moment a fourth player stood right in front of him and used the Metal Yell to blow him out of the way, then took the ball and sent it to the Rykers' captain who waited for it right in front of the Snow Kids' goal.

Three seconds and another use of the Metal Scream later the ball hit the net behind Yuki who was a bit too slow in building a shield with the Breath. The Ryker just laughed with her metallic voice and went back to the kick-off point. Yuki shook her head in anger and frustration.

Then the game went on. A Ryker got the ball and immediately passed it to one of her teammates who took it and dribbled up to the Snow Kids' goal once again. Releasing a huge amount of her Flux she stroke out – just to notice that the ball was gone. She looked up and saw Thran floating above her in the air surrounded by the Breath. The defender turned away but the moment he wanted to kick the ball to Micro-Ice a wall of orange Flux hit him hard and made him fall to the ground ruggedly.

Gasping for air he saw his vicinity blurred as if he looked through a curtain of water. Someone hunched over him and called his name. "Thran! Hey, Thran, you ok?" It seemed to be Yukis voice.

"Hey buddy, wake up, will ya?" That had to be Mark.

More persons came and stood around him but Thran still couldn't see anything but silhouettes. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Dame Simbai, what's wrong with him?"

"He's a bit spacy, that's all, Micro-Ice", the medic replied. Her tone calmed the team down.

Carefully Rocket nudged Thran and the defender reopened his eyes. Finally his view was normal again only the dizziness wasn't gone yet. "Ouch", he moaned, "my head." Tia and Mei each grabbed one of his Arms and helped him up. There was a little dragging pain in his wrist but it wasn't so bad.

"Are you all right, Thran?", Arch wanted to know as the boy was somewhat wobbly on his feet.

"Yeah, Coach. Just give me a second to rest." Thran held his head, then shook it to get rid of the headache. "Ok, we can go on with the training."

"Be careful. All of you."

"Yes, Coach", the Snow Kids answered in chorus and got back to their positions on the pitch.

The ball was shot up in the air again. Mark and a Ryker both jumped as high as they could to get it but it was still too high above. Mark acted just like D'Jok did sometimes. He stepped on the Rykers thigh, pushed off and kicked the ball to Micro-Ice who used the Breath and a modified form of Tia's back flip kick to score a goal. "Wow! Did you see that? I just tricked Kernor!", he cheered as he landed on the ground again while ignoring Kernor's hate-filled look.

"Nice move, Micro-Ice", Arch agreed. "Keep playing like that!"

The training went on and on. The Snow Kids kept scoring goals but the Rykers didn't even think of admitting defeat and started new offenses. It was a constant back and forth with no team granting the other one anything.

Several more goals later Arch finally announced the last kick-off. "Come on, Snow Kids, I want to see one last goal!"

"Yes sir!" This time Tia got the ball but had to give it back to Mei when a Ryker thwarted. Meanwhile the defender had free roam. She stormed towards the Rykers' goal and outran the opponent team's captain. Now there was only Kernor left. With all of her strength Mei kicked the ball in the left lower corner but the tall goalkeeper stopped ball with her foot.

Just when she stooped down to grab the ball Thran appeared out of nowhere. With a battle cry he slid towards Kernor and tackled her, pushing the ball over the white line on the ground inside the goal.

The whole team respired.

Training was over.

The Rykers' holograms vanished as well as the floating football pitch, then Clamp opened the holo-trainer. A bunch of very tired looking teens appeared in the middle of the room when all of the black and white pixels were gone. Right now Ahito would've looked quite fresh and well-rested compared to his teammates.

"Good work, Snow Kids", Arch acclaimed. "Especially you, Thran. That was a quite impressive act."

"Thank you, Coach."

"Now go, hit the showers. D'Jok, you take a rest. Tomorrow I want you to be more concentrated!"

D'Jok yawned and stretched. "Yes, Coach." Then he followed the Snow Kids who left the hall while talking about the training and one of Mei's several photo shootings.

As Thran wanted to pass the door Dame Simbai stopped him and took him aside. "Thran", she began with her strange accent "I would like to examine you. Just to make sure you really didn't hurt yourself when you got fouled."

"No problem." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Can I look in on Ahito first?"

"The examination would be more important …"

Pensively Thran looked at the direction where his brother's room was. "Ok …"

Dame Simbai nodded and walked off to her work place. The defender followed her uncalled. He didn't like the treatment room since he had seen Ahito lying on the bedside. Motionless, looking as if he was dead.

It seemed that Simbai had read his thoughts when she said: "Your brother's all right for sure." She smiled confidently and stopped in front of the glass door, which led to the treatment room.

"How can you know?", Thran asked when he passed by her and sat down on a stretcher.

"Well, what can he do in his room that gets him to collapse?"

She was right.

With skilled measures Dame Simbai palpated his wrist. Her monitors in the training room apparently had shown her the injury otherwise she wouldn't know where the defender had harmed himself. He grimaced with pain when the medic pressed a point somewhere around the scaphoid bone.

"Ow!"

"Is this where it hurts most?" The woman had already taken some sort of a miniature X-ray apparatus and scanned Thran's left hand. With one look at the little monitor on the device she found the reason for the pain: "It's sprained."

"But I can play in the cup, right?"

"Guess I can't hinder you. But you have to cool your wrist. And let me immobilize it a bit with a suspensory bandage." There was no way one could escape Dame Simbai's care and so Thran just nodded in agreement.

Some minutes later his hand was bandaged and the defender knew everything about sprained wrist and how to medicate it. In thanks he left the treatment room and jogged over to Ahito's separate chamber. Supposedly the younger twin needed lots of rest and shouldn't be disturbed by his brother playing computer all the time. So against their will the twins had got separated, however that didn't keep Thran from visiting Ahito during his free time and gamble on the computer with him.

Unfortunately the last few days were fully packed with training for the Snow Kids so Thran barely had had time to look in on his little brother. _Today I'm going to stay longer_, he thought and pushed the white door to Ahito's room open. "Hey li'l bro!", he hailed – and startled.

The spacious chamber was empty.

No signs of the Snow Kids' ill goalkeeper.

"A-ahito?"

Nobody answered.

"Ahito!"

Still silence.

Thran bustled into the room and searched through it, then switched over to the bathroom. But Ahito was nowhere to be found. Suddenly his gaze came to rest on the built-in wardrobe. Its door was only ajared. He opened it carefully. Immediately he noticed the lacking clothes – and the missing training jersey.

Now the panic overwhelmed him like a freezing tsunami-like wave. Ahito was somewhere around playing football and obviously not paying attention to the bad condition he was in.

One moment of completely consternation Thran didn't know what to do. Then he took a deep breath and screamed: "_Ahitooooo!_"

It took only thirty-four seconds 'til all the other Snow Kids and staff were assembled around him asking questions he had no answers for.

"What happened, Thran?"

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Ahito?"

"Did he run away?"

With every question Thran slumped more and more. Eventually he was the perfect example of a picture of misery. Why did this have to happen? What did Ahito do? What made him do so?

"Quiet now!", a strong voice finally ensured order. Arch. The Snow Kids stepped aside and waited for advice. The coach needed only five seconds to get a general idea of the situation then he spoke again: "Everybody; look for Ahito in the whole academy! Whoever finds him brings him to Dame Simbai. Otherwise we'll meet in the assembly room by forty minutes. Off you go!"

As the academy was quite a big building, the time given was rather short so even Clamp and Arch set off to search the young goalkeeper. Thran was the last one to leave his brother's room. He ran through the corridors, opened every single door on his way, then examined the elevator and searched the first floor where the players' shared rooms were. Currently the defender opened another door which led to an unemployed chamber as he suddenly heard a voice.

It was faint and weakened with every moment elapsed but it was there.

_Thran, please save me …_

He instantly made it out: Ahito! "Where are you, little brother?!" Thran looked around hurried just to find that his brother wasn't there. Suddenly twin-telepathy returned to his mind. What if he had just sensed Ahito's thoughts? That would mean that his brother could be anywhere and it could take days to find him! But what if …

Thran didn't want to finish the scenario that sneaked into his imagination.

Again his twin's voice begged for help.

_Ahito, where are you?_ Thran waited for an answer. In vain. _Ahito, say something! Anything! AHITO!_

One last time Ahito's twin-telepathy-mind-voice breathed an imploring _Help!_, then it died away.

Thran turned his heels and raced along the wide vestibules not paying attention to Mark and Yuki who he almost ran into. Arriving the lift he hammered against the buttons on the wall. The cabin took far too long to appear so the defender just rushed down the stairs taking several steps at a time.

Downstairs he took the shortest way to the assembly room hoping to find Arch there. How could there be so many corridors and rooms? This whole building was just far too big! Suddenly one of the doors on his right opened and the coach came out.

"Arch!" For once Thran forgot being polite and calling him 'Coach' but the man didn't take it a miss. The boy looked horrified when he told him about what happened. When he had finished his summary his eyes filled with tears. "He'll die!" The defender started sobbing. Quickly he wiped the tears away regaining some hope. "We _have_ to find him!" Almost entreatingly he stared at Arch.

The Snow Kids' coach sighed. "For now we should wait for the others to come back. If nobody has found Ahito we will have to –"

"COACH!"

Tia's voice came from the direction of the main entrance. Rocket shouted, too: "COACH, there are footsteps in the snow!"

Although Thran, Arch and Mark and Yuki – who had followed the Yuki's cousin – initiated the same time, the defender reached the entrance first. Wordlessly Tia, who stood on the doormat, pointed at the ground. Deep footprints showed where Ahito had blazed a trail through the snow. "No one has left the academy today so these have to be Ahito's", Rocket explained, shivering from the coldness.

Thran looked at the way the footsteps led. "He's been in the city", he whispered.

"Then we just have to ask the people whether they have seen him", Micro-Ice, who had arrived a moment ago, suggested. "Everybody knows him, so we'll have found him in no time."

"What do you think how stupid he is?", Thran flared up. "He wouldn't be so dense to stay there. Besides: He wants to play football and the Town of Akillian is the last place to look for a pitch."

"How do _you_ know?"

"He's my twin brother."

"Good point." Yuki rolled her eyes.

Thran wanted to leave the academy to follow his brother's trail when Arch mollifyingly put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to look for Ahito, that's a promise, but first it would be better to tell the others about the footsteps and that we're going to search through the city. And I'll ask the Galactik Football League whether they are able to locate your brother. But acting precipitately won't help."

The defender trembled in anger. Normally he was calm himself though now he lost his temper. "My brother is somewhere out there, he's terribly ill and probably not able to make his way back to the academy anymore! AND YOU WANT ME TO STAY HERE AND DO NOTHING?!" Close to tears again he took a deep breath. Then he went on a bit more calm: "I'll go out there now", Thran pointed at the snow-covered landscape, "and look for him!"

"You won't have to."

"What the –"

Light blue hair, blue eyes and a black coat – that was what one would notice first of the girl who stood in the doorway. Some sweat poured from her forehead and made her look weary and tired but her voice was still clear and powerful even though a bit low. The reason was no other than –

"Ahito!"

The girl had put her right arm around the goalkeeper's waist to support him. With the left hand she held his arm to not let him loose his footing. Behind her in the snow one could clearly see the path she had taken. She seemed to have been carrying Ahito all the way to the academy all by her own.

With her bit too low-pitched voice she said: "Get a doctor."

As if agreeing with the girl the barely conscious goalie emitted a stifled moan. Then he lapsed into a deep coma.


	3. The Stranger

The several machines made beeping or humming noises. Some of the displays on the apparatuses showed colored curves or numbers. A tube pumped oxygen into a clear plastic breathing mask which covered Ahito's mouth and nose.

The unconscious boy lay on the bedside, wired with the uncountable machines in the room. He hadn't been moving for an eternity now and it didn't look as if that would change in the next few hours.

For the sixth time in less than a half hour Dame Simbai changed the cold, wet flannel on Ahito's forehead. The boy's temperature was over the forty-degrees-limit and the fever was still rising, but his hand was almost as cold as ice when Thran touched it.

"Wake up, little brother", he whispered imploring and squeezed his twin's right hand. Ahito didn't show any reaction. He just lay there. Motionless. With deadly pale skin and dark circles around the eyes. He was only a shadow of his former self. "Don't leave me alone!"

Arch stood at the door and watched everything from the distance. From time to time he exchanged a few words with Dame Simbai, wanted to know how Ahito was, when he would wake up, if he would be ok again. Actually he didn't even expect answers however the weird silence was just insufferable. But worst of all was Thran: It was horrible to see him so droopy and depressed, sunk down next to his brother's lifeless body.

"Arch?", Dame Simbai yanked the coach from his thoughts. "What about that girl?"

"The one who has found Ahito and brought him here?"

The medic nodded. "I want to talk to her."

"To thank her?"

"Yes. But I also want to know where she has learned to treat people. I mean; you saw what she did when we came in here! She knew immediately what all of my apparatuses are for and how to use them to treat Ahito. And it took her only a few minutes to stabilize his condition." Simbai looked almost thrilled when she came to speak of the stranger and her abilities.

This time it was Arch who nodded. He had been amazed of her, too. With a smile stealing over his face he pointed at the transparent glass door. Outside, the blue-haired girl sat on a bench and looked out of a window. She hadn't spoken a word since they had supported Ahito to the treatment room. She didn't even introduce herself.

Dame Simbai opened the door and walked across the hall. The girl turned around and stood up when she saw the woman. With her ice-blue eyes she looked the medic over. Her mien stayed sullen, even when Simbai smiled at her.

"What's your name?", the medic asked.

"Nin." The blue-haired looked after Thran who still kneed next to his brother. She didn't seem to be very interested in conversation.

Dame Simbai thought about how to talk to Nin. The solution was easy: Not asking too many questions and not beating around the bush. "I've got some questions", she started.

Nin just looked at her with her head cocked to one side.

Simbai took that as an invitation and said: "Where did you learn treating ill people?"

"I figured it out by myself", was the short answer. As the medic wanted to go on asking, the girl cut in on her. "I wasn't finished yet", she clarified. "I'm fifteen years old, my parents died a while ago and as an orphan you have to know how to cure yourself in case of an emergency. So that's why I learned everything about doctor's stuff. I hope that answers your other questions."

Slightly surprised the medic looked at Nin but immediately regained control over her features. She smiled again. "That would be all. I just wanted to thank you for bringing Ahito back and treating him."

The girl's look focused on the treatment room behind Dame Simbai, where the unconscious goalkeeper mumbled something in his sleep. "You can stay at Arch Academy if you like so you can watch over him", Simbai said as she noticed it. "I think Arch won't mind."

Nin took a slight bow. "I'd be delighted."

"Please wait out here for a moment", Dame Simbai asked and split back through the door.

Nin could see how she talked to Arch and how the white-haired man nodded slowly and approvingly. Then the Snow Kids' coach turned his head and caught Nin's eyes. With a nod of his hand he intimated her to come in.

"Sir?"

Arch laughed quietly. "I haven't been called 'Sir' for ages now. Please just call me Arch."

"Ok."

"I heard you'd like to stay?"

"Yes … Arch." The man's faithful manner towards her was strange. _Guess I just have to get used to it_, Nin thought.

"You can move into Yuki's room. There's still a spare bed and enough space for the two of you." When he saw her almost aghast face he quickly added: "But you can also have your own chamber. After all the academy isn't what one would call small and there are plenty of unused rooms."

Everyone could see how the girl relaxed again. It was obvious that she didn't like being among other people. She was a loner. And she didn't plan to change.

"I think we should leave Ahito to Simbai now", Arch said. Then he turned to Thran. "For the moment we can't help your brother, Thran. Let's go back to the others."

The defender didn't react. He only moved closer to Ahito. There was no way in hell he would leave his little brother!

"Please Thran, it's not good for you to stay. Tomorrow there will be training again and you have to be well-rested", Dame Simbai tried to persuade him. "You should learn a lesson from Yuki: She's calmness personified!"

"Leave me alone."

Suddenly somebody took his right, unhurt hand. "He'll be fine", Nin said with her calm, low-pitched voice. "He's your twin, so you should be able to feel that."

She got him. "I'm going to come back tomorrow, bro", Thran whispered, let go of Ahito and scrambled to his feet. With a melancholy glance he followed Arch and Nin out of the treatment room and back to the assembly room where the rest of the Snow Kids waited.

Yuki was the first to ask: "What's wrong with Ahito?! Will he be ok?"

So much for 'calmness personified'.

"He'll be all right, but that will take some time. We'll talk about it tomorrow before training. I want you to go to bed now, it's late already."

"Um … Coach …?" Instead of asking Micro-Ice pointed at Nin, who stood next to the tall man.

"Oh, that's Nin", Arch explained. "As you all likely noticed, she's the one who brought Ahito back here and probably saved his life by doing so."

General nodding.

"Nin will stay with us for some time. I want you to be nice to her."

"Yes, Coach", the Snow Kids answered, but Nin noticed that D'Jok – who she knew from TV – grimaced. At least he didn't comment meanly about it when Mei gave him a dunning glance. The next moment Micro-Ice grabbed his arm and dragged him along to their room.

The two were followed by Mark, Rocket and Tia. When Mei passed by, too, she stopped. "Don't worry, D'Jok always is like that with newcomers. He doesn't really mean it."

"I hope so …"

"Good night."

"And thank you", Yuki added gratefully, "for helping my cousin."

Then the two girls left with the others.

The only persons left were Arch, Clamp and Thran. And Nin of course.

Although the Snow Kids' defender looked completely disheartened he stepped up to the blue-haired girl and offered her hand. "Thank you for taking care of Ahito", he said. His dark grey eyes searched Nin's ice-blue ones.

The girl grasped the hand and squeezed it slightly but hurried to let go of it again. "Don't mention it." She wiped a strand of hair out of her face.

Now Arch piped up. "I think you should go to your rooms now, too. Tomorrow morning will be training so you should be up at seven o'clock. Nin; you can watch the training if you like to."

She only nodded.

"Thran, please try to get some rest. And Clamp: Would you please show our guest her room?"

Clamp took a slight bow like Nin did before. "No problem, Arch." He beckoned the girl over and left the room. Thran came with them. His chamber was in the same direction and for the moment there was nothing worse for him than being alone. Normally Ahito was somewhere around all the time. Sleeping or not, he never was far-off. It had been like that since their childhood. The twins had always hung around together. But now …

Clamp's voice yanked him from his thoughts. "Here we are. This is your room." The technician opened the metallic looking door by pressing a button on a small key panel next to it. "This is the button to open it. And this one's the bell if someone wants to visit you. And here you can choose a numerical code if you want to lock the door while you're out. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Thran's room is the door after the next one. If you have any problems you can ask him for help, right Thran?"

"Sure." The defender smiled a bit. He looked much nicer without his sad mien.

"Then have a good night's sleep", Clamp said friendly and left with a smile.

Thran waited until Nin entered her chamber, then went over to his and Ahito's room and buckled onto his bed. The room was big and tidy, with a huge TV screen and an even larger window. It had always been quite empty but without Ahito, it was like being all alone on a giant football pitch. Thran stared at the white ceiling.

_You have to get better, little brother_, he thought. Slowly the tiredness caught up with him and pulled him into a dark dream world. Some minutes later he was sound asleep.

In Nin's room

Nin stood in front of the window and watched the snow covered landscape. There wasn't a single animal. It looked like the whole world was asleep. Even the wind had stopped blowing his cold breath over the scenery. The empty, lifeless scenery.

It bore analogy to Nin's room.

The chamber was big and blank and fast explored. There was this huge window which spanned the whole southern wall of the room. Against the wall right to it stood two exactly alike looking beds, each big enough for at least two persons to sleep in. Next to the beds were little bed tables with alarm clocks on them. On the opposite side of the room a quite big TV screen and a table with an up-to-date computer on it had found their place.

A plain white door led to the bathroom which was equipped with a shower, a tub, two basins, a wide mirror and a washer. Nin didn't know one could need so much stuff just to keep oneself clean.

She went over to the TV and pressed some buttons on the remote control. The first program to appear was Arcadia-TV – of course. Nork Agnet, the news reporter, had just finished the weather forecast and now spoke about a friendly match between the Cyclops and the Lightnings that had taken place that forenoon. Callie Mystic, another Journalist of Arcadia TV, commented the Lightnings' play as very dynamic and unerring. A short extract of the game was shown where the Lightnings' captain Warren scored a goal by dodging three of the Cyclops' Brainwaves.

Nin changed the channel.

Another report of the friendly match. Boring.

She zapped through the variety of channels.

Football.

Weather.

Infomercials.

Football again.

Documentation about the Shadow Archipelago.

Another Documentation about a new team in the Galactik Football Cup.

The Rykers' Channel.

Commercial again.

Nin hurried to change back to the Documentation where the new team was introduced. At the moment one of the players was shown. He looked a bit cat-like with his pointed ears and the flat nose. Instead of eyebrows he had a little dot above each eye and some tiger-like stripes on his auburn skin. But the strangest things were his eyes. They were bright green with narrow pupils and the part which normally was white shimmered deep black like tar.

The reporter spoke about the team's incredible agility and about the amazing training sessions he had seen but apologized for not being allowed to publish the film material. "Not much is known about the Fieras Flux yet but that it makes the players extremely fast", the man reported.

Fieras.

So that's how the new team was called.

"Let's see what they've got going on", Nin spoke to herself and went on watching the documentation. Unfortunately only some shots of the Fieras planet were overlaid and the reporter told something about the planet and its landscape.

Musing Nin switched off the TV again, sat down on the bed which was closer to the window and looked at the scenery again.

"Fieras …"

She yawned and made herself comfortable on the bed. The documentation had sure made her curious but now something else came to her mind.

Ahito …

How he lay there in front of the holo-trainer on the cold wet ground. He had been calling for help and even when he had passed out he had still whispered his brother's name. Nin felt sorry for the Snow Kids' goalie.

The next day she would look him over again. If there was a way to cure him from that illness he had she would find it. _I promise …_

With this thought she fell into a light and uneasy sleep.


	4. Last preparations

A slight sunbeam made its way over the horizon and drew sparkling spots on the snowy scenery. The few falling snowflakes looked like fiery gems as the sunlight hit them and time after time the first birds began to sing to welcome the new day.

But Nin only had eyes for Ahito who still was in a coma.

The girl hadn't slept very long. It had still been dark outside when she'd woken up and made her way to the treatment room. It hadn't been too hard to find the way through Arch Academy – despite the fact that Nin had got lost for at least three times.

Eventually she'd found the room with the transparent glass door where the Snow Kids' unconscious goalkeeper was wired with the numberless machines that kept him alive and his condition steady. Again the blue-haired girl looked at the monitor where Ahito's heartbeat and pulse was recorded. It was almost normal.

Taking her black gloves off, Nin took away the clammy flannel from the boy's forehead. With the right hand she opened some drawers on a small side table and felt around for a clinical thermometer. Some seconds later she found one. It looked a bit different than the ones she knew but it was easy to handle. With skilled movements she stuck it onto Ahito's neck and waited until the little device gave off a beeping sound.

One look on the little instrument was enough for her to see that the goalie's fever had decreased. Nin smiled. "You're already getting better", she whispered, filled a glass with water from a basin and wetted his chapped lips after removing the breathing mask from his face. As she wanted to put the glass down to Dame Simbai's desk, a cold hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

Shocked she turned around.

Her eyes met Ahito's.

Ice-blue met warm anthracite.

The sick boy's look was glassy and tired and a bit disorientated but he seemed to know what was going on. He focused on Nin and said something. Although his words were only a strangled whisper they sounded loud in the bare room: " … thank you …"

"For what exactly?", Nin asked hesitantly.

"You … brought me … back to the Academy … right?" Ahito gasped for air. Obviously speaking or just being awake was quite exhausting for him. "Where's … Thran?" A coughing fit shook him and his already sickly looking skin color turned even paler. Grimacing in pain he curled up on the bedside when a siren on one of the machines in the room went off like crazy.

Nin had to correct herself: _Now_ she was shocked.

If she'd known where Dame Simbai kept her sedatives and syringes, she could've helped Ahito but that moment she could only –

"HELP!" The shout had to be heard in the whole Academy. At the same time Nin spotted a shelf with two cabinet doors. One of them was vitreous – maybe plastic or Plexiglas – so she could clearly see a bunch of little syringes which were neatly strung in some destined attachments.

Hectically the girl rushed over to the cabinet, pulled its doors open and aimlessly grabbed one of the injections. As she retreated, her arm hit something heavy and upset it so it fell off the shelf. In the nick of time she caught it out of the air. In a reflex Nin looked at the sign that stuck on the vial: 'Barbiturate'.

"Strike it lucky", she sighed relieved and drew up the syringe until it was half-full. The machine's beeping crescendoed as if it desperately wanted to call attention to Ahito who had begun to quiver uncontrollably.

With her left hand Nin grabbed Ahito's upper arm and tried to hold it down – which was almost impossible as the goalkeeper had amazing strength in his arms – while with her right one she clasped the syringe to not let go of it by no means. She began to sweat.

Suddenly three other pairs of hands pinned the boy down on the bedside. One of them held his right arm stretched so Nin could eventually reach the crook of it. Systematically she jabbed the needle into Ahito's skin and injected him with the sedative.

One last time he tried to free himself from the firmly grip. Then his breathing slowed down and his muscles uncramped.

The hands let go of the now sleeping patient. Nin stumbled backwards. For the first time she was able to have a look at her helpers: Dame Simbai and Arch. Of course. And the short, grey-haired man who had brought her to her room the evening before. If she remembered correctly, his name was Clamp.

Arch was the first one to recover his voice. "What happened here?", he asked and looked daggers at Nin while Dame Simbai put the breathing mask back on Ahito's face and checked his data on a computer monitor. Generally speaking everything was ok.

"I don't know", the blue-haired girl answered almost despairingly. "He … he woke up when I wanted to examine him and … and then he suddenly went crazy!" She breathed deeply, then went on with calmer voice: "I think he had an epileptic seizure so I gave him Barbiturate."

"How much did you inject him?", Dame Simbai wanted to know.

"Not much. He'll sleep for about three or four hours now."

"You did good work." The medic smiled again at last. She seemed to be serious about what she said. And she seemed to believe that what Nin had done was the best possible solution. For her and especially for Ahito.

The girl looked sad though. "You don't know what's wrong with him, right?" Still slightly nervous she turned the used syringe around in her hands. A little rest of the yellowish sedative shimmered inside it.

Dame Simbai's smile vanished. Now she looked like a worried mother whose child had tumbled and was now bleeding from a small wound. "No …", she admitted and shook her head. "We've already run several tests with him but without any results …"

Clamp put an end to the not so nice theme by looking at his watch and reminding the attendees that training should start in about ten minutes. "I'll make the computers ready!", he announced and ran off. Almost relieved Nin hurried to follow him.

As she passed the glass door she looked back once again.

Arch and Dame Simbai were discussing something. It was about her and how she had helped Ahito but the girl didn't really listen.

Ahito.

The desperate look on his face when he had had no idea what had been happening to him came to her mind. He was completely clueless, knew nothing about his illness. _Nobody_ knew _anything_ about it. And nobody could help him. He just didn't deserve that!

_I'll help you, Ahito._

Without really noticing it Nin had left the treatment room and had followed the sound of Clamps steps to another room she didn't knew.

The warm light from a large ceiling lamp and the sunlight that fell in through some narrow windows out-shined each other. Most likely the Snow Kids' training session would take place here as Clamp was already working on a desk-like console. The machine looked exactly like the one in the cave with the holo-trainer where she had found Ahito. With many cables and buttons and no instruction sheet.

Some benches with orange pillows stood against the wall. The Snow Kids had sat down on them and were waiting for their training to begin. Most of them – like D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Mei, Mark and even Rocket and Tia – were chatting about anything and everything and didn't pay much attention to Nin when she came in and sat down next to Thran.

The Snow Kids' defender had taken a seat a bit offside and was staring at the empty middle of the room where a big bright square was silhouetted against the little darker floor. This morning he looked even more tired and leached out than the evening before. He was worried to death about his brother. The picture of Ahito laying unconscious on the bedside … he had hoped that he wouldn't have to see his twin like this ever again.

"Ahito woke up."

The new girl's voice was like a silken thread of hope he clung to. Like a light ray in complete darkness that led him out of this complete emptiness inside him. Instantly he was wide awake. "How is he? What did he say?"

Nin smiled – for the first time in the last few days. "He asked for you. And he's fine now." It was better for Thran not to know the part with the epileptic seizure so she kept it a secret. "You should visit him after training."

The boy nodded thankfully.

Yuki, who overheard the conversation, beamed with joy and hopped over to Micro-Ice and the others to break the great news to them. It took the Snow Kids a moment to realize what Yuki had just said. Then they cheered. Rocket even stood up and wanted to leave for the treatment room to see Ahito but was stopped by Arch and Dame Simbai who suddenly came in.

"As I can see, Nin has already told you what happened."

D'Jok's face fell. He hadn't known that this information was from the new girl and not from Yuki. Why was some stranger better informed than Ahito's relatives? "What does _she _know about it?", he snarled. "She's only some sort of … junkie girl!"

"WHAT?!" Nin clenched her fist and slashed at the striker with her cheeks coloring red in anger as she realized what the boy had just said. "How _dare_ you idiot call me like that!"

Rocket and Mark each grabbed one of Nin's arms and – noon too soon – debarred her from punching their teammate. Mark struggled to hold her. "Whoa, take it easy, girl!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up and let go! I'll kill that bastard!" With a jerk she pulled her right arm away but was held down by Clamp again immediately. "Take your fingers off me, NOW!" Her ice-blue eyes sparked and seemed to freeze the others. Without further troubles Nin was now able to squirm free from the relaxed grasped and made her way over to D'Jok.

"Any last words?", she asked gritting her teeth before her fist hit his face …

"What the hell …?"

Another hand had cupped around hers and stopped it in its track. This hand was much bigger than her own ones and way stronger. The girl looked up just to meet Arch's calming and good-natured glance. "Calm down", he said authoritative.

Nin didn't but after all she lowered her hand.

The Snow Kids' coach turned at D'Jok and his facial expression changed to some sort of criticism. "Nin's a very talented medic and our guest", he disabused the red-haired boy, "so don't you dare to call her like that again or otherwise I'll let Mark play in your position today, understood?" Arch's voice was calm but threatening. There was no doubt that he would suit the action into his word and even D'Jok knew that he had maxed out.

"I'm sorry, Coach", he replied submissively.

Arch raised his eyebrow.

"And I'm sorry … Nin."

The girl's eyes were as icy as a glacier. "I hope so", she growled and turned away.

Arch relaxed. So this problem was fixed … for the moment. "Let's start training now." He immediately had the Snow Kids' attention. "This is the last training before our match against the Cyclops this afternoon. It's the last qualification game for us and we have to win it to get into the Galactik Football Cup again and therefore I want you all to be absolutely concentrated." He made a short dramatic pause. "I hope you got that. We'll make some last team training now so off into the holo-trainer with you! Mark, you stay."

For one moment Mark wanted to complain but he didn't. He had always been a substitute and would always stay one. And from time to time he was allowed to play – even if all of the Snow Kids' strikers and midfielders were ok. The reasons weren't always obvious but … well … Arch knew best. He went to one of the benches and sat down, waiting for his employment.

Nin took her place next to him and clasped her hands in front of her.

Arch and Dame Simbai had positioned in front of their computers and looked at the screens while Clamp pressed some buttons on his console and formed the holo-trainer. Black and white pixels formed up around the Snow Kids, who stood on the light square in the middle of the room and set up a big metallic looking cube.

In amazement Nin watched the monitor to see how Clamp set up the pitch and the opposing team and how the Snow Kids outdid them in no time.

She forgot almost everything around her and only focused on the training. This was way cooler than she had imagined! Maybe the Snow Kids' life wasn't that brainless and fatuous after all …

On the pitch

"Goal!" Micro-Ice danced some kind of jig and high-fived with D'Jok who had passed him the ball which had given him the chance to score. "Three-nil!", he said while holding up three fingers and hopping around a Cyclops player who already looked really pissed off.

Rocket congratulated the Snow Kids' youngest player for the fantastic shot. Then he spoke into his headset: "One more! We'll get them four-nil!"

His teammates cheered. "Go Snow go!" The shout echoed all over the green glass pitch. It was Ahito's shout of encouragement. And it gave the Snow Kids back their hope and bravery each time their last man said it. Even if it wasn't really needed right now.

D'Jok lined up at the kick-off point and waited for the ball to be shot out of the ground. He was face to face with a chunky defender of the Cyclops who had five of his teammates on his shoulders so they made a high tower of greenish creatures. It was the only way for them to be able to reach the ball because the Cyclops were too small and not agile enough to jump that high. Not even with their Flux.

With a pneumatic sound a white football whizzed up into the air. D'Jok jumped after it and stepped on the sixth Cyclop's shoulders to get the ball. The Cyclops-tower fell in when the red-haired striker pushed off. A bunch of green creatures collapsed to the ground and struggled to get back on their feet like some helpless bugs.

Not paying attention to the funny looking spectacle D'Jok kicked the ball with his heel so it fell to the ground in front of Tia's feet. Covered in the Breath, the white-haired girl struck out and shot it directly into the Cyclops' goal. Their goalkeeper didn't even have the chance to move his fingers.

Tia stood with her hands on her hips and smiled at Rocket.

Her friend smiled back.

Then the time was up. Training was finished again and the holo-Cyclops were defeated. Like the pitch they disappeared in a flash of green pixels leaving the Snow Kids in a light room.

The match this afternoon neared.

Mei brushed a wisp of hair out of her face. "This will be a lot easier than I expected."


	5. The Snow Kids vs the Cyclops

Yuki stared at the white keeper gloves laying in her lap. Each had a red square sewed on the back with a white shimmering dragon on it. The leathern palms looked a bit nagged but the gloves still were in fantastic order and condition.

No wonder.

It were Ahito's first and absolutely favorite keeper gloves. The ones he had worn when the Snow Kids had won the Galactik Football Cup the first time. And also the second time. And even after getting some new gloves from Arch for his birthday he preferred 'losing' them and went on with using his old, very well-tended ones.

Yuki smiled. If she wore her cousin's gloves she felt like being assisted by him. Then it felt as if he stood next to her and helped her holding the balls she normally would have missed.

"You're a fantastic goalkeeper!", Thran yanked her from her thoughts. "You even held Luur's shot in the final!"

"Ahito too. And he was badly ill when he did so."

"Oh come on: Ahito just has much more experience. You should have seen him in his first match against the Wambas!" The goalie's brother was much better since he knew about Ahito's improving condition. He didn't have to be pacified all the time anymore. Now he even calmed the others down himself. Smiling he laid his hand on Yuki's arm. "Just concentrate on the game."

Then he stood up and took his workaday clothes to one of the lockers which hung at the wall. Under his blue and white Snow Kids jersey his muscles loomed as he stretched to reach the small compartment. He was in excellent form and so were all the other Snow Kids.

Arch entered the changing room. He had folded his arms behind his back and his mien was serious. "I only have one thing to say", he announced.

"That we mustn't be sure of our victory?", Rocket chipped in.

Arch nodded and sent Micro-Ice, who was pulling faces, a destructive glaze. The striker stopped joking immediately and ruffled his hair in embarrassment. Reasonably satisfied the coach went on: "Right, Rocket. And don't underestimate your opponents. This is the last qualifying game. The Cyclops may not be one of the best teams but they've always been good enough to get quite far in the Cup!"

He looked into resolute faces. The Snow Kids were intent on winning this match. For Akillian! For the team! And for Ahito!

"We can beat them!" D'Jok put forth his hand and his teammates at once put their hands on top.

"GO SNOW GO!"

Arch smiled. "And now go out there and show them what you've got!"

The answer was another "GO SNOW GO!"

In the Akillian Stadium

"_Welcome to the home of the great Snow Kids!"_, Callie Mystic's zealous voice boomed out of the barely visible loudspeakers. Two wide screens at both ends of the huge stadium showed the hooked sports journalist who was trying to bridge the time until the two teams would enter the pitch and start the last qualifying game before the Galactik Football Cup. It couldn't take much longer.

The whole stadium was sold out and the audience had already been cheering for quite some time, waiting for their favorite. From all over the place one could hear the Snow Kid's slogan. Banners with names and pictures of the Snow Kids' players were held high as a spotlight aimed at middle of the pitch.

A circular hole opened in the green ground and with a humming sound an also orbital platform was lifted to the same level as the pitch. The glaring light hit the faces of altogether fourteen players who orderly stood in groups of seven persons in a row, face to face with the opponent group.

"_And here they are! Welcome with me: Theee Snow Kiiiiids!"_

The audience almost freaked out when they saw their favorites that close.

D'Jok and Micro-Ice smiled and waved and clapped their hands to prod their supporters on. For them – especially for D'Jok – there was nothing better than taking center stage. The other Snow Kids waved their hands, too, but clearly contained themselves.

Callie Mystic said something but although the loudspeakers weren't exactly what one would call quiet she was drowned by the crowd of fanatical fans. It seemed that there wasn't a single Cyclops fan in the whole stadium. But even if there was one he wouldn't show up to not have to take on the opponent supporters.

Actually the Cyclops' small but normally so self-assured players on the pitch looked somewhat depressed and awed. They seemed to have lost all hope of winning considering the huge majority of Akillians.

As Callie Mystic's voice informed about the left minute before the game, the Snow Kids dispersed all over the pitch. Only D'Jok and Micro-Ice, the two strikers, stayed at the kick-off point to start the match. As well did all the Cyclops – except their goalkeeper. Each of the players climbed on a teammate's shoulders and soon they had built their living tower to have the slightest chance at the kick-off.

The audience began to count down. Callie backed them by shouting in her microphone.

"_Ten!"_

"_Nine!"_

"_Eight!"_

"_Seven!"_

"_Six!"_

"_Five!"_

"_Four!"_

"_THREE!"_

"_TWO!"_

"_ONE!"_

In the Snow Kids' trainer's cabin

"GOAL!" Arch punched the air in celebration – finally, for the first time during this match. The second half of it had started some time ago and there wasn't much time left for the Snow Kids to score another goals to not get into overtime because of the tie right now.

"They're doing absolutely great!" Enthusiastically Arch stared at the monitor on his desk and seemed to forget that the score still was one-one. With his left hand he grabbed the microphone while propping himself on the tabletop with his right one. "Good pass, Rocket!", he spoke into the little set. "And Tia: Fantastic goal!"

"Thank you, Coach", his nephew's voice came out of the speaker.

As this was an important and official match, Arch refused telling him to call him 'uncle' and turned to Dame Simbai instead. "Simbai, how are they?"

The medic looked at the screen in front of her, where stereoscopic pictures of every single Snow Kid would start to blink if the person concerned was hurt or ill. "Everything's fine. They are all in perfect shape", the woman said as there were no unwontnesses. Even the speed of the game didn't spot the Snow Kids too much. "At this state they can go on playing for about fifteen more minutes."

"That won't get them through overtime. And I think you're underestimating the Cyclops' Flux." Nin stood next to Dame Simbai and watched the game on her computer screen. From time to time she had asked the medic about the different tasks on her high-tech monitor and the woman had explained them to her. "If only two of the Snow Kids get hit by the Brainwave, you'll have a _big_ problem 'cause you have only one substitute left."

Mark – who had been leaning against the wall for the last few minutes – stood up and looked over Arch's shoulder to be able to watch the match. "Is their Flux really that bad?"

"That depends", Dame Simbai said, "on the affected person's thoughts and memories. The worse they are, the more intense the effects of the Flux get. But don't worry: The Brainwave only works this hard if you look directly into a Cyclop's eye."

"And I've warned the Snow Kids about that", completed Arch. Then he turned towards his monitor again and spoke some instructions into his microphone.

Mark stepped besides Nin and put his hand on her upper arm. "You're worrying too much", he smiled.

"Am not. I'm just not as optimistic as the rest of you guys." With a fending gesture the blue-haired girl thrust his hand aside and sat down on the bench where he had been resting the whole time, arms folded in front of her chest. One destructive glare was enough to keep Mark from taking a seat next to her.

The elapsing countdown on Arch's computer screen was reflected in the coach's sheeny eyes. There were only three more minutes left to play and once again the Snow Kids were on the ball. This would be the last attack of the match.

On the pitch

Mei was in possession of the ball but passed it to Rocket when she almost got tackled by a Cyclop. The Snow Kids' Midfielder jumped up in the air and headed the white leather with the blue snowball logo on it straight in front of Micro-Ice's feet. Thanking his teammate by tipping his fingers against his temple the younger player began dribbling up to the opponents' goal.

Even though the Snow Kids had been playing way better than them, the Cyclops still saw their chance to win the match. Three of them thwarted Micro-Ice when he had almost reached their goal. They grinned.

Slightly nervous the Snow Kids' youngest player looked for some way to get rid of the little green creatures but they didn't give him any chance to get away.

Suddenly their eyes began to spin around. First slowly but soon they got faster until the black, jagged pupils were just dark, blurred circles in the middle of the yellow eyeballs. Green, circular waves of the Cyclops' Flux began to blur Micro-Ice's view as they seemed to pierce into his body.

The boy knew about the mental pain, that Flux could bring on. Arch had told him and the other Snow Kids about it often enough before the match. With his eyes slitted tightly he waited for the ache to come – but nothing happened. Micro-Ice chanced a glimpse as he heard a sizzling noise in front of him. What he saw was a big white two on red ground. And Thran's smile.

The defender stood in front of him, his arms outstretched, holding up a shield of the Breath, which blocked the Cyclops' Brainwaves. He was the only Snow Kid – apart from Rocket – who was able to use the Breath like that. "Now score!", Thran shooed the smaller striker.

Micro-Ice grinned back at him and released a little amount of the Breath himself to jump over his teammate and the three opponents who were far too slow to react in time and stop him again.

Callie Mystic's voice announced the last seconds of the match.

"_Three!"_

Micro-Ice raced to the goal as fast as he could.

"_Two!"_

The Cyclops' goalkeeper edgily took a step forward and sent a Brainwave to the single attacking Snow Kid.

"_One!"_

Micro-Ice spun around, the ball still at his feet, releasing a big amount of the Breath and narrowly escaped the Cyclop's Flux-attack. Now having his back to the goal the boy looked over his shoulder and kicked the ball with his heel.

The siren went off and ended the match.

Still everybody looked at the goal, waiting for the cloud of Flux to disappear. Slowly the bluish energy cleared away.

Then the siren shrilled again and the score on the big screens in the stadium changed to two-one. The Snow Kids' fans cheered and Micro-Ice raised his fists into the air, jumping and dancing around with joy until he bumped into D'Jok. Both of them fell to the ground and lay there laughing happily as all the other Snow Kids launched themselves on top of the two strikers.

Now they were in the GFC again. Fighting for the Cup, to win it a third time in a row.

In the room with the big TV-screen

"We're back on again!", jubilated D'Jok and was hit by a white pillow immediately.

"Of course we are!", Micro-Ice laughed. He paused to escape the said pillow he had thrown at his friend. "Don't tell me you ever doubted that!"

"After all it's 'your destiny' to win the Cup a third time." Yuki grinned and poked her tongue out at the red-haired striker. The Snow Kids started roaring and Tia had to wipe away some tears of laughter when D'Jok began to chase Yuki through the whole room and Micro-Ice went after his roommate to keep him from killing his girlfriend.

The chivvy didn't end until Thran's cousin bumped into Arch who had just entered the chamber with the huge TV-screen in it. The coach raised one eyebrow. "Well, whatever you're doing there; please just stop it."

"Yes coach", Yuki and D'Jok answered while Micro-Ice blushed a bit and began to wheeze innocently.

Arch smiled. "Actually I didn't come to scold you but to congratulate you. You were very good today and I think there's nothing to be said against if you go out tonight. Go to the wherever you like as long as you're on time for training tomorrow. And now go and have some fun!"

For one second the Snow Kids stared at their coach to make sure he wasn't joking. After all a night off wasn't actually normal. Again Arch smiled – even bigger this time. Yes: He was definitely sure about what he had just said.

"Thank you, Coach … um … I mean … Thank you, uncle Arch!" Rocket grabbed Tia's hand and together they left the room. They were probably going to the so called 'Cliff' where one could wonderfully watch the northern lights at night. Well, Rocket was quite a romantic freak.

Micro-Ice poked Yuki to get her attention. "What about going to the disco?"

"For dancing or for watching nice girls?"

"Two words: Deadly pillow."

The girl chuckled. "Ok, I'm with you!"

"Me too!" Mark lay his arms around her and Micro-Ice's shoulders. "Guys, you joining, too?"

"Sure. Mei?"

"Oh, come on. You don't think I'd leave the best boyfriend in the world alone with his fanatical fangirls?" The brunette linked arms with him. "See you tomorrow, Coach!"

Arch stepped aside to let the chatting and laughing teens out. As he just wanted to leave the room, too, he heard steps coming back and some moments later Yuki plugged her head through the door again. Her look was centered on somebody inside the chamber.

"Won't you come with us, Thran?", she asked her cousin who was standing in front of the window.

"Maybe I'll join you later", the defender answered and rubbed his still bandaged, left wrist. "But first I want to see Ahito. And maybe Dame Simbai allows me to take off that annoying bandage 'cause it itches like hell." He grinned.

"Ok, see ya!" Yuki becked quickly and then ran off to catch up with the others. She seemed really happy about the time she could now spend together with Micro-Ice.

Thran turned at Arch. "Do you think he's awake again?" The time without Ahito by his side was horrible. It was like half of himself had gone missing.

"Maybe, but I really can't tell", the white-haired man answered shrugging his shoulders. Then he pushed his sleeve up and looked at his watch. "I have to see Dame Simbai in the doctor's room in a couple of minutes", he told Thran. "You can come with me."

The boy nodded and left the room, switching off the light in passing. Arch closed the sliding door behind him and walked off, heading to the medic's room. The pale light of the crescent was falling through some smaller windows and drew blurred, silvery squares at the ground where the lights in the corridors didn't work. Clamp would have to fix them if he had time.

As the two men reached Simbai's workplace, a dark figure disengaged itself from the shadows next to a column. Before any of them had enough time to get frightened the person said with her low-pitched voice: "I would let Ahito sleep. The more rest he gets, the sooner he's gonna be out of here."

Nin. Who else.

The door to the treatment room opened quietly and Dame Simbai appeared. "It's ok, Nin. Thran can come in." She beckoned the defender over to her and let him pass. Carefully – to not wake Ahito up – the medic pushed the door shut behind him again. Then she turned back at Nin and Arch who were observing every single one of her moves.

"Will you now tell me, why I was supposed to stay here the whole evening?" Getting a bit pissed off now, the blue-haired girl folded her arms.

Arch and Dame Simbai flashed each other a glance. With a slight nod the Snow Kids' coach gave the floor to the medic. She cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you again, that you did good work today when Ahito had that epileptic seizure. I would've been there to help you much sooner, but as the Galactik Football Cup is going to start in a few days I have a lot to do and I can barely handle all the work." She sighed and looked at Arch again.

The coach carried on: "You appear to be very well-informed in terms of medical application and you also seem to get along with the Snow Kids quite well. And so we – that means Dame Simbai, Clamp and myself – wanted to make you an offer: You can work as a medical assistant in the team and watch over Ahito. In return you can stay with us as long as you wish, use all of our premises and you'll be paid monthly."

Smiling, Arch offered his hand to Nin. The girl only stared at it. Then she looked back into his eyes. And finally her mien changed from total surprise to a wide, happy smile. Gripping Arch's hand he said: "I'm game!"


	6. Girls' day!

**Yeah, I'm still alive and still I haven't given up on this fanfiction. Big "Hooray" for me XD**

**Actually, when I saw what the "real" season 3 is like, I wanted to quit writing on this fanfiction, but then I just felt like I had to go on again, for the sake of my writers block finally being gone. Big hooray again ^^.**

**Some of you – the ones who have stayed with me after the long time – might be very pleased to hear, that I finally let Sinedd make an appearance in this chapter! *waves I-3-Sinedd-flags* And I tried to make it a little funnier (I blame you for that, Destiny-Hope! ;-D)**

**Oh yeah, since I'm on a new school now, I'll barely have time to write (and I also have another writing-project next to this one, which is more important to me) so please don't be sad if there will be another long pause after this chapter.**

**But for the time being: HAVE FUN WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! *places cookies***

Rocket yawned. The evening had been really fun, especially after he and Tia had left the "Cliff" and gone to the disco to join the other Snow Kids. They had danced almost the whole night and barely had taken a break to drink something or to watch Micro-Ice joking around – and being chased by Yuki after having flirted with some other girls in the funky club.

The Midfielder looked into his teammates' faces to make sure he wasn't the only one to be completely overtired and was glad to see them in quite the same condition.

Only Thran seemed to be well-rested as he had left the group again only little time after arriving at the nightclub. And although he hadn't said anything about the reason for leaving, all of the Snow Kids knew why he had done so: He just couldn't be without Ahito for long. And with his brother in _this_ condition it already was quite an effort to get Thran out of the infirmary to have some fun.

"Good morning, everyone!" A good-humored Arch stood in the doorway, flanked by happily smiling Clamp and Dame Simbai.

Everybody turned around to listen to their coach as he told them about today's training. Meanwhile, avoiding being noticed, Yuki poked Micro-Ice, who had dozed off on one of the orange cushioned benches, to wake him up. Wearily he opened one eye. He immediately noticed Arch and wanted to stand up so jerkily that he fell off the bench.

"Nice to have you listening too now, Micro-Ice", Arch deadpanned. Clamp next to him chuckled, while the Snow Kids tried to keep their smiles hidden. Dame Simbai only shook her head. Clearing his throat, Arch gained the others' attention again. "I've got another announcement to make. Nin will stay with us and become Simbai's assistant. Part of her job is to watch over and treat you during matches and training. Dame Simbai will of course help and train her."

Mentioned brunette woman nodded slightly, whilst Arch looked into the Snow Kids' faces.

D'Jok looked clearly irritated but a slight blow with the elbow from Mei kept him from saying something about incompetent rookies on the team.

"If she should watch our training sessions", Tia cut in, "then where is she?"

"I'm here!" Slightly out of breath Nin entered the room. "Sorry, I got caught up", she excused herself with an expressionless look on her face and took a stand between Arch and Dame Simbai. She got up on her tiptoes and whispered something in the medic's ear, then she turned to listen to Arch.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we should start training. Clamp."

"On it, Arch." The mechanic rushed over to his control desk and typed a few things on the keyboard, while the Snow Kids went to the square field in the middle of the room, where white and black pixels began to form the holo-trainer.

** On planet Shadow **

The pitch under him came closer at a rapid speed. It was like falling onto the surface of a giant sea, it's dark red color reminding of a pool of blood. The air wheezed in his ears like a thunderstorm. The next second, his feet touched ground, dust flying, the impact taking away his breath for a split second. A stinging pain rushed through his left ankle.

Then the Smog flooded his body and emerged in a black smoky cloud, taking all the pain with it. He turned around, tackling the ball away from Nihlis and went straight for the goal. A battle cry escaped his throat as he kicked the ball with all his strength.

Dark swirls of Smog followed the ball as it flew past Fulmugus and didn't leave the Shadows' goalkeeper any chance to catch it. With a dull "thud" it landed in the net and then plonked to the ground where it disappeared into a bunch of blue-ish pixels.

Satisfied Sinedd turned away ignoring his teammates' congratulations to the amazingly good training session and went for the changing room. Each of his steps dispersed another cloud of dust. He coughed, lungs burning. This planet sucked even more than Akillian. Everything was dark and underground, only illuminated by the cold light of uncountable neon tubes and a few streams of lava in the stony ground which gave everyone not native to these circumstances the feeling of being trapped in a solid pile of rocks. And despite the icy atmosphere it exuded Planet Shadow was warm like hell making it the exact opposite to the snowy landscape on Akillian.

In silence Sinedd lay a hand on the door of his locker but didn't open it. Instead he looked at the reflection of his features in the blank metal front. Dark eyes stared back at him. Dull eyes. His eyes.

Angrily Sinedd punched his fist into the locker's door, leaving a dent behind that let the reflection disappear. Suddenly tired he leaned his forehead against the cool metal. Once again he coughed. Harder this time. Somehow he felt cold.

He quickly removed his jersey and put on dark jeans, a shirt and a long black jacket instead. Just as he had finished changing, his teammates finally came in. One of them – Senex – hesitantly walked up to Sinedd.

"Hey, boy", he started with his hoarse voice and brushed a strand of brown hair out of his face. "The team's been wondering whether you're okay. You've been looking sick for some time now."

Sinedd's gaze hardened. "I'm fine", he replied. As if they actually cared …

"You sure?", Nihlis interfered. There was some sort of emotion on her skull-like face that might've looked something like worry on a human's features. She and the rest of her team might've not always been the nicest of all persons but they respected their human teammate as their captain as well as their friend. But Sinedd didn't make it easy for them to help or be friendly to him.

The boy put on a pair of black truncated gloves and looked over Senex' angular shoulder at the other Shadow players. All of them looked somewhat uncomfortable with confronting him. Showing feelings even if that meant only such little gestures as asking for ones welfare wasn't exactly their strong point.

Sinedd bristled. "Did Artegor speak to you?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Of course he did. Why else would you care to ask! If you see him, tell him he can go to hell. He doesn't even has the heart to talk to me himself!" In his sudden anger he had set free a pall of the Smog that now surrounded him like a dark aura. Startled by their striker's outburst the Shadows moved away from the doorway and let Sinedd pass. The only thing left when the doors had slid shut behind him were a few loose swirls of Smog.

** Mei's and Tia's room **

"Have you decided what to do this afternoon already?", Yuki asked when she entered Mei's and Tia's room. Mei seemed to have just stepped out of the shower, the only thing hiding her bare skin being a big towel. Her long brown hair hung into her face in loose wet strands as she opened her stuffed wardrobe.

"We don't know", Tia answered, putting her camera aside and offering Yuki a sit on her bed. "What about watching a DVD?"

"Hey, there's that new film with Koulan Terrence! You know, that super cute newcomer film star. And I think Rocket's mother has a minor role in that film, too."

Mei giggled and pulled a yellow shirt out of a pile of clothes which were forcefully stuffed into the far too small wardrobe. "Be careful. If Micro-Ice finds out you've got a crush on that guy, he'll probably kidnap you and annoy you until you go out with him again."

Tia and Yuki laughed.

"Why don't we watch the Shadows' game against the Rykers?" She packed the top back to the other shirts again, causing a shoe to fall onto the floor. "Crap."

"That game's tomorrow, genius", Yuki replied. "We-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Though whoever was outside didn't seem to want to wait and a moment later the door slid open with a hydraulic fizzling and Clamp stepped in.

"Aaaah!", Mei – still only wearing her towel – screamed and hid behind the opened door of her wardrobe. "Didn't anybody teach you some manners, Clamp?"

Clamp had immediately put his hands in front of his eyes. "I'm sorry!", he stammered, blushing. "I'm terribly sorry! I'll just come back later!" He tried to leave again with his hands still covering most of his face, which led to him bumping into the wall.

Yuki burst out laughing again while Tia stood up smiling and went over to the Technician.

"Why don't you just tell us what you came for?", she said gently and grabbed his shoulders to guide him to the door so Mei was out of sight.

"Y-yes. Right. Arch wants me to tell you that he just arranged an interview with Callie Mystique this evening about yesterday's match. That's all."

"Thanks for telling us", smiled Tia. "And you can open your eyes again, you know."

"R-really?" He removed one hand from his face and blinked through his glasses. "I guess I have some work to do. So … uh … see ya later!" With that he nearly ran out of the girls' room, babbling something about "girls are scary", before the door slid shut again.

"You can come out of your wardrobe again, Mei."

"I'm glad he isn't something like our personal manager, or this would happen all the freaking time", the brunette sighed and finally decided what to wear. "But this news gives me an idea for what we can do the rest of the day …"

** Akillian Shopping Center **

"What do you think?" Mei turned around once more so the silky cloth of the orange dress she just put on flew around her, looking like a flower. "I don't know if the color really suits me …"

"Well, you didn't really care about that regarding the other dresses", Yuki said dryly and pointed at the pile of evening gowns Mei had already tried on. Some of them had colors that even a brainless and blind robot wouldn't want to wear. But they were expensive and from some famous designers so Mei didn't really care about the rest. The greater problem right now was …

"It's PINK!"

"Well, yes."

"Pink is for girls."

"You actually ARE a girl."

"I don't care! There's no way you could make me wear this!"

"I'm not the one who wants you to put those dresses on. Mei is. And believe me: She WILL make you wear them. Yuki and I could tell you a thing or two about that." That finally brought a little smile onto Nin's lips though she still looked at the bright pink dress Tia held out to her in disgust.

The three Snow Kids had dragged the team's new medical assistant with them to – as Mei had called it – get some proper outfit for this evening's interview with Callie Mystique. But getting Nin to try on dresses had turned out to be much harder than expected. The girl obviously preferred convenient clothing over the glamorous gowns, which the shops Mei had shown her had at the ready. What made matters worse was her completely different taste in colors. Whenever Mei, Yuki or Tia had shown her a dress in bright colors like red, yellow, green, silver and whatever the shelves had else, she had grabbed a black dress in return.

"Aw, come on. You're not going to a funeral!", Mei's voice came from inside the changing room once again.

"Neither am I going to Barbie land", the medic growled and shoved the pink dress away. "Do I really have to put on that stuff? Dame Simbai and Arch never dress up like that!"

Mei opened the dark red curtain which served the changing room as a door and stepped out of the little cubicle, dressed in her everyday clothes again. "I don't see the problem you have with trying the dresses on but I'm not here to tease you so let's make a deal: I'll pick out like … three dresses for you which you have to try on. And if at least two of us agree on you looking good in one of them, I'll buy it for you and you have to wear it this evening."

"Does 'No' count for an answer?"

"No", Mei, Yuki and Tia said in unison.

Nin snorted. "'Kay", she finally mumbled which made Mei beam with joy. Almost immediately the brunette disappeared between the countless frames with all the overly expensive evening gowns. Nin just let herself sink onto a cushioned bench and waited.

Yuki took a seat next to her. "Come on, this isn't so bad, right?", she said.

"Only a little." Nin smiled sarcastically. "I just don't see the sense in buying such expensive dresses which I'll only wear once in my life. I could easily live a whole year by all the money Mei spends here in less than an hour. It just doesn't feel right."

"Good", said Tia.

The medic shot her an incredulous glance. "What?"

"That way you can be sure, spending so much money won't even have a chance of become a bad habit of yours."

Nin smiled. An honest smile – that faded away as soon as she saw Mei coming at her with three dresses in her arms. She looked at Yuki and Tia desperately. "Help me?"

"Hell no!"

The next moment, Mei had already grabbed her arm and dragged her along into the changing room, closing the curtains behind her. "And now you squint you eyes shut, so you don't see the dress and only complain if I allow you to do so", Mei's voice came from behind the heavy read cloth.

Yuki grinned. "She always gets the new ones with that, huh?"

"Yup."

About a minute passed without either of the two girls saying a word. Tia took the chance to look at a big clock-hologram at the wall. They still had about three hours left until the interview.

Suddenly the clothing room's curtain was pulled aside and Mei hustled Nin so she made a step forward, almost tripping on the high heels she was wearing. "Now what do you think?" The dress, the Snow Kids' defender had chosen for the medic, went down to Nin's ankles, leaving both shoulders free. It's color lay somewhere between a darker shade of blue and purple. Silver sequins were sewn onto the fabric that – after taking a closer look – showed a flowery pattern.

The dress sure was nice, but the longer Yuki looked at it, the more convinced she got, that it simply didn't suit Nin. Something just looked off.

"It's too long", Tia stated.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Sorry Mei, you're outvoted."

"Okay, next one." The words were barely spoken when Mei and Nin disappeared behind the curtain again. This time it took them only about a minute until Nin got changed as the new dress was a lot simpler.

White and tight the silky, high-necked gown lay on Nin's skin. It looked a lot like the Asian dresses Yuki liked to wear on interview occasions, with its golden rims and the long slit that went from the brim almost up to the hip. A golden Asian dragon winded itself around the gown, it's head seeming to rest on Nin's left waist.

Yuki and Tia shot each other a look, then looked at Mei. "No", they said at the same time.

"It's just good that Dame Simbai isn't here to see how pale Nin looks in that dress." Yuki shook her head to emphasize her statement.

"Do I even want to know the details?" Nin sounded slightly doubtful and shifted uncomfortably, not daring to open her eyes.

"Hey, it's not THAT bad", Tia assured her. "And you have only one dress left."

"Phew."

"Hey, I've heard that!"

"Relax, Mei, that was a joke," Yuki sniggered and shoved her and Nin back into the changing room. "Two down, one to go. Don't let us down, Miss I'm-the-queen-of-shopping."

"Will do" Mei's smile got a confident edge to it as she pulled the curtains shut behind her. The next minutes, all the two girls outside could hear, was a constant rustling and Nin squealing in pain as Mei jammed her skin in the zipper of the dress – which happened not only once. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mei stuck her head out of the dressing room. She gleamed with joy. "I hope you are ready to be jealous."

With that she opened the curtains and guided Nin outside.

Tia could only stare, while Yuki began clapping her hands. "Totally approved!"


End file.
